


Forget-Me-Not

by icelandicc



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelandicc/pseuds/icelandicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora wanted to remember. [Happy late Sora/Xion day!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget-Me-Not

_That girl… the one who looked sorta like Namine… who was she?_

Leaning on a chair in Yen Sid's tower, Sora replayed the scene over and over in his head. What was it with him and seeing people he didn't know? It was driving him nuts, because he felt like he knew her, but he didn't.

She was awfully pretty for starters, and her eyes, reminded Sora so much of Roxas. A lot about her reminded him of Roxas. The way she looked and the way she acted, almost like she knew something terrible, but was forced to keep it from everyone else.

Riku noticed Sora's thoughtfulness, and wandered over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What's up?" Sora practically jumped out of his skin.

"Riku! You scared me…" Sora exclaimed, hand over his erratically beating heart. Riku laughed.

"Sorry 'bout that. I was just wondering why you looked so troubled." Sora blinked.

"Well, there's this girl that I saw. Or, dreamt about rather. In the World That Never Was. She… she looked so familiar, but I don't remember where I've seen her before…" Sora tapped his forehead, as though to coax the memory out of hiding.

"There weren't any girls there Sora. Only a lot of Xehanorts." Riku furrowed his eyebrows, wondering who Sora might be talking about. He certainly didn't see any girls.

"I-I know that. But…"

"What did she look like?" Sora hummed in thought.

"She had black hair, and the bluest eyes I've ever seen." Riku nearly laughed.

"Sounds to me like this girl you dreamt up was just that; a dream girl." Sora's face went red as Riku snickered mockingly.

"I-it's not like that!" Sora waved his hands around frantically.

"Heh, right. Sorry. You were saying?" Riku bit back another laugh. Sora crossed his arms and huffed.

"Hmmph. She was wearing an organization coat, and she looked a little like Namine, but she was tanner, like she spent more time out in the sun."

"Well you certainly seem to have examined this girl closely."

"I-it was just something I noticed okay!"

It was silent for a moment before Sora continued.

"She made me think of Roxas…"

Riku froze for a moment, clutching his head.

"Riku… are you-" Riku shook his head, holding his other hand out in front of him signaling for Sora to be quiet. Riku stayed like that for a moment more.

"Number XIV…"

Sora was on the end of his seat.

"XIV? What are you talking about Riku?"

"That girl… who… looked like Kairi… she…"

"She what?"

"She… on…"

"Sheon?"

"Xion…"

The name struck Sora as beautiful. Just the sound of it rolling off his tongue made him think of waves rolling off the shore.

_Xion…_

**Author's Note:**

> Late fic for Sora/Xion day (Jan. 30th).


End file.
